


Pressure

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daniel Is Feeling Upset So Mike Kisses The Pain Away, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Very Very Gay And Soft, lots of kisses, this is very domestic, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: Daniel feels tired, Mike's warm solid body lulling him into a deep sleep as well as Mike gently whispering soothing words into his ear, Daniel can't help but close his eyes as he's surrounded by the one person he couldn't love more.





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> apparently whenever im tired, i write very soft fics? i hope you enjoy.

The pressure calls his name like a mantra, over and over again, until the weight of it is too much to bear. One day, many years ago, the calling would have scared him: filled him with so much trepidation that he can't breathe, can't speak, can't think, but now he can only carry it, taking step after step until the fateful day where his legs, finally, give out.

Now he can finally think, all those hours in the hyperbaric chamber have opened his mind: it had awakened a spark inside him and now he can take all the pressure in his stride, it doesn't matter to him.

Or at least that's what he believes.

Daniel thinks that the pressure doesn't affect him, that he doesn't care, but Mike knows: he sees the subtle differences. He sees the way that his eyes are so heavy, like Daniel's soul is screaming for help, begging for someone to listen, his eyes were always his biggest tell, and Mike can only give him a sad smile as Daniel hides behind, yet, another "I'm fine".

Of all the times Daniel's been under pressure, of all the times that he's been too afraid to speak his mind, this one is perhaps the worst.

The title feels heavy on his shoulder, adding to the weight that's bringing him down, slowly dragging him under the surface, it feels like, as each day passes, the pressure is slowly enveloping him, pulling him deeper and deeper down.

But, he still carries on; it's all he knows.

He knows that time is the key, even if the devil keeps on calling, and that if he can just push through than the air will finally clear and breathing will be easy again.

Mike knows this too, he knows that the pressure is eating him alive, but when he's by Daniel's side, Daniel won't cave: he won't break. He's not going to make the same mistakes, he's going to live, and learn, and smile again, and the day that Daniel can finally breathe again, Mike will be there, waiting for him.

No matter what it takes, Mike will be there for Daniel.

They've been through thick and thin - everybody has, it's only normal - but what's important is that they went through it together, when Mike's insecurities grew so tall that he couldn't see the beauty Daniel saw, Daniel was there.

He was there every day, a constant reassurance that he was loved, and appreciated, and Mike was grateful: he was so damn grateful, and that only encourages him to push further, to try harder to get rid of Daniel's burden.

Daniel's in Mike's arms, he has been for the past few hours, his back pressed firmly against Mike's chest with Mike's hands securely locked around Daniel's torso. It's quiet, serene even, the tv blaring noiselessly in the background, the pictures creating a vast majority of hues that dance on the side of Daniel's face. It's horribly domestic, but Mike can't find it in himself to care: he's too entranced in how the worry lines are back on Daniel's face, the bags under his eyes making him seem older, more disturbed.

It's a look Mike hates on Daniel.

Daniel stares at the tv, but Mike knows he's not paying attention, he can see the subtle movements of Daniel's mouth as though he was having an argument, or something of the sort, with himself. He can't make out any of the words he's mouthing to himself, but his brow furrows suddenly, and Mike can't help but wonder what he's thinking.

Actually, Mike doesn't want to know what Daniel's thinking as Daniel seems to deflate in his arms, his body still tense: his shoulders hunched slightly as he digs his nails into the pad of his thumb.

Mike's hand quickly moves to cover Daniel's own, entwining their fingers so Daniel can't dig his nails in deeper. For a brief second, Mike sees the crescent shape on Daniel's thumb where his nail was dug in and winces internally, the mark is still indented in his thumb, as it steadily darkens and Mike wonders how hard Daniel must have dug his nail in.

Daniel lets his head thump back against Mike's shoulder, letting out an audible sigh, Mike frowns slightly before pressing a light kiss to the side of Daniel's temple.

Daniel seemingly melts into the kiss, turning his head to give Mike more access to kiss him as he pleases, an offer Mike gladly accepts.

Mike presses another kiss to Daniel's face this time to Daniel's hairline, and another one, this one slightly lower than the first one, right where his eye crinkles whenever he smiles. Mike keeps ongoing pressing kiss after kiss to Daniel's face until Daniel is smiling and laughing, his shoulders relaxed finally, and it's not a loud laugh, but it's enough, a quiet giggle actually but it's a sound that Mike hadn't heard in such a long time that he actually pauses for a moment.

Daniel's giggle immediately stops, as if he had just accidentally revealed a deep secret, his shoulders instantly raise up, and Mike knows he has to act fast: he's known Daniel long enough so that when Daniel tenses up like that, it's impossible to get through to him.

Mike places his head on Daniel's shoulder, his head leaning against Daniel's as one of his arms tightens its hold around Daniel's waist, his fingers never untwining themselves from around Daniel's.

Mike knows he has to play it slow: he has to slowly tear down Daniel's defences before he can realise it and strengthen them. Mike presses a slow, purposeful kiss to the crook in Daniel's neck, it's Daniel's weak spot and Mike is going to use it to his advantage as many times as he can.

Just like clockwork, Daniel shudders ever so slightly, Mike can feel it from his hold around Daniel, and his shoulders drop just the slightest bit. Mike raises his eyebrows, that usually works, and Mike would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised, whatever's on his mind must be really bothering him.

Mike tilts his head and presses another kiss to the side of Daniel's neck, pausing to see Daniel's reaction. Daniel shifts a bit in Mike's hold and Mike can't help but smirk, he knows he's got Daniel.

The next kiss is just as delicate Mike moves up the column of Daniel's neck, pressing kisses to every part of it that he can reach before Daniel is melting against him.

"I love you," Mike mumbles against Daniel's skin, he says it so softly and sincerely that Daniel can't help but believe him.

"I love you too, Mike," Daniel said just as quietly.

Mike knows that he should be happy with that, Daniel seems fine: he's relaxed and smiling again, his hand gently stroking Mike's arm absentmindedly, his head on Mike's shoulder, but Mike can't help but feel not quite right.

He knows Daniel, better than anyone, and that can be both a help and a hindrance, and this time it's both. Mike's at a brick wall, he knows something is still up with Daniel, but he doesn't know what, and saying the wrong thing here could make Daniel close up again.  
  
"I love you," Mike repeats and Daniel shifts so he's sideways to Mike's chest, wrapping one arm around Mike's waist and peering up at him, nuzzling his head into the crook of Mike's neck.

"You've said that already."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure that you know I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you just as much."

"You cannot love me as much as I love you," Mike says cheekily, a smirk on his face: he's so close to getting Daniel to open up, Mike can feel it.

Daniel sits up straight at that, a pouty look on his face, as he frowns at Mike, one of his hands on Mike's chest, "I love you more than you love me."

"No," Mike pauses to act like he was thinking, and Daniel huffs slightly, "I think I love _you_ more."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Daniel Bryan is the cutest person on earth," Mike says, leaning in to press a light kiss to Daniel's nose, chuckling when Daniel wrinkles his nose and lightly swats Mike's chest with his hand.

Mike eyes light up as he presses on, saying, "Daniel Bryan is so tiny, and adorable, and he's got the cutest little face," Mike brings up a hand to squish Daniel's cheeks so that Daniel's lips a perfect 'o' shape, chuckling at the adorable face that Daniel made.

Mike leans into Daniel, pressing their lips together, removing his hand from Daniel's cheeks to lightly grasp Daniel's neck, after he reluctantly pulls away from Daniel. Daniel's eyes are closed as his mouth is still parted from the kiss, slightly breathless from the delicacy of it all. He gently runs his thumb just under Daniel's eye, prompting Daniel to open them.

"And," Mike continues, "He's got the prettiest eyes in the whole world, as well as the cutest laugh.

"His smile, though," Mike pauses to just admire how ethereal Daniel looks, his pure beauty just stunning him for a second, he quickly regains his thoughts, his thumb sliding down to ghost over Daniel's lips, "Daniel Bryan's smile could light up the whole world."

Daniel smiles as he looks down, a small blush on his face, and Mike lightly grasps the underside of Daniel's chin, tilting his head back up. Mike's eyes are just full of love as he's never looked at someone as beautiful as Daniel.

Daniel moves forward to wrap his arms around Mike's neck, pressing his face into Mike's shoulder, and Mike can feel the heat radiating off of Daniel's cheeks from all the compliments that Mike just told him.

Mike's hand places itself in Daniel's hair, gently running his fingers through it in a way he knows Daniel loves. Daniel sighs contentedly against Mike, and Mike just presses a soft kiss to Daniel's hair, running his other hand up and down Daniel's back.

Daniel feels tired, Mike's warm solid body lulling him into a deep sleep as well as Mike gently whispering soothing words into his ear, Daniel can't help but close his eyes as he's surrounded by the one person he couldn't love more.


End file.
